Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a method for controlling the control apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a computer system and the like, a memory unit for storing time, hardware setting information, for example a top address setting used when a central processing unit (CPU) 301 reads information in an external read-only memory (ROM) at starting, and power supply state designation at starting, is provided. Backup of such a content of the memory unit is normally performed using a coin battery (button battery), or the like.
The power supply state includes an operation state in which all power supply for a control apparatus is energized and a sleep state in which the control apparatus is set to respond to an external operation while components other than the control apparatus are set to sleep and thereby a power saving state can be realized. The power supply state also includes a soft off state in which whether to supply electric power is determined by checking a state of an electrical signal even after hardware power supply is turned on. The memory unit is hereinafter referred to as “startup internal memory”. At the time of power-on, processing for starting the system according to hardware setting information in the startup internal memory unit is performed.
Consequently, if the information in this area is rewritten due to some reasons including external factors, the system may not correctly start.
To avoid such a problem, in a state where all peripheral power supply is once turned off, a reset signal supplied to the startup internal memory unit is forcibly asserted. Therefore, a user causes a jumper pin mounted on a motherboard to be short-circuited for initializing a startup internal memory portion. Alternatively, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-205424 discusses a method in which a battery power supply is discharged once for initialization.
However, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-205424, voltage reduction in the startup internal memory unit is detected, and an electric charge is once extracted. Therefore, such a method cannot be applied to a case where the battery power supply is normal. Moreover, normally, the startup internal memory unit is provided in a multi-power supply integrated circuit (IC), and complies with a power supply sequence specified by the IC. Consequently, it is necessary to turn on the peripheral power supply after startup internal memory initialization is performed in a state where power supply for other than the startup internal memory unit are turned off.
There is also an issue that for example, if a top address setting used in reading information in an external ROM or a portion for specifying a power supply state at starting especially in the startup internal memory unit are in an abnormal state, the apparatus may not start.